


Progression

by PompomSamael



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluff, Français | French, One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Translation, growing relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompomSamael/pseuds/PompomSamael
Summary: [traduction de"Progression"écrit parJenseits_der_Sterne]Une personne peut être décrite avec différents mots et titres. Certains sont obtenus à la suite d'actes, petits et grands, publics et privés, en amitié et en amour. La progression de la relation entre Link et Zelda au fils des ans, avec différents mots et titres en fonction de l'époque.





	Progression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenseits_der_Sterne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenseits_der_Sterne/gifts).
  * A translation of [Progression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390850) by [Jenseits_der_Sterne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenseits_der_Sterne/pseuds/Jenseits_der_Sterne). 



> Merci [ Jenseits_der_Sterne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenseits_der_Sterne/pseuds/Jenseits_der_Sterne) de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire son œuvre en Français ! J'ai vraiment adoré la manière dont elle a écrit et mis en forme la relation entre Link et Zelda dans ce One-Shot alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi !  
> (J'ai vraiment du mal avec la concordance des temps, alors j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'erreurs ! Si c'est le cas, excusez-moi...)

Il a dix-sept ans, il est réservé, observateur et déterminé. Elle a seize ans, elle est dévouée, intelligente et magnifique. La première fois que Link la voit, il est aux côtés d’Urbosa et de Daruk dans la salle du trône.

Avant même que Link ne pose ses yeux sur la princesse, l’épée qu’il porte chante et lui provoque un étrange frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Alors qu’il se tourne, abasourdi, le temps semble ralentir. Il la connait, ce sentiment de familiarité l’ancre sur place et tout ce qu’il peut faire est la contempler. Cette fois-ci, ses cheveux sont d’or et ils pendent derrière elle alors qu’elle s’approche de son Père, le Roi.

Link est vaguement conscient du fait que le Roi parle de lui quand elle se tourne, ses yeux se tournant rapidement vers lui. Cette fois, ses yeux ont la couleur des émeraudes, et le regard qu’elle lui jette est empli de choc, de frustration et de peine. Il sent qu’il est la cause de ses émotions, et cette connaissance rend son cœur lourd, mais il n’arrive pas à détourner le regard et pendant juste un moment, ils se fixent du regard. Mais aussi rapidement que ce qu’elle s’était tournée vers lui en premier lieu, elle se retourne vers son Père pour lui dire quelque chose que Link n’entend pas.

« Dis, p’tit gars, la princesse a vraiment quelque chose en plus, n’est-ce pas ? » dis Daruk avec entrain.

Link est étonné lorsqu’il entend sa propre voix répondre, « Oui, elle est… magnifique. »

De toutes les choses qu’il aurait pu dire… On a dit à Link qu’il avait vécu d’innombrables vies, durant des millénaires et l’épée le lui avait prouvé en lui faisant entr’apercevoir ses versions antérieures de lui-même.  S’il a vraiment vécu autant de fois que ce qu’on raconte, n’aurait-il pas eu une observation plus profonde à dire qu’une remarque maladroite venant d’un jeune garçon ? Apparemment pas, et c’est une pensée qui le fait sérer sa mâchoire. Cet instant ne sert qu’à lui rappeler que le silence est souvent la meilleure réponse.

« Eh bien, » intervient Urbosa, « il semblerait que la princesse ait réussi à arracher des mots à notre Héros. Où étaient ses mots lorsque la Chef était éprise de toi, hmm ? »

Link réussit à détourner son regard de la Princesse Zelda afin de jeter un regard à Urbosa, un sourcil soulevé, et il soupira doucement. Urbosa jette sa tête en arrière en riant tandis que les yeux de Link se retrouvent automatiquement attiré par la Princesse.

La Princesse Zelda est agitée tandis qu’elle parle à son Père, troublée par quelque chose. Link est fasciné, car en cet instant, la passion de la Princesse transmet toutes les choses que lui n’est pas. Link est encore abasourdi lorsque la Princesse se retourne afin d’approcher le trio.

« Princesse, je suis ravie de voir que vous allez bien, » dit Urbosa avec une légère inclinaison de tête, « Avez-vous rencontrer Link, notre dernier Prodige ? »

La Princesse Zelda lui jette un regard. Link, se rendant compte qu’il la fixe comme un idiot, déglutit sous son regard de feu.

« Non, c’est un… plaisir, messire Link, » répond-t-elle et Link sait que ça ne l’est pas. Ses yeux quittèrent les siens, « Urbosa, Daruk, c’est merveilleux de vous voir. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Eh bien, Princesse. Vous devriez savoir que votre présence a cruellement manqué à la Cité des Femmes, » répond Urbosa, mais sa voix prend ensuite un air taquin, « ceci dit, celle de Link aussi. »

Les yeux de Link se tournèrent vers Urbosa et il réussit à lui jeter un petit regard noir, ce qui fait rire la grande guerrière une seconde fois.

Mais, comme un papillon de nuit attiré par une flamme, les yeux de Link sont à nouveau attirés par la Princesse. Un pli se creuse entre les sourcils de Zelda, « Comment est-ce possible ? » Son air est confus et vraiment pas amusé.

« C’est une histoire pour une autre fois, je pense, » dit Urbosa avec un petit rire et Link est soulagé.

« Princesse, le p’tit gars pense que vous êtes magnifique ! » dit Daruk tout excité.

En entendant ça, les yeux de Link s’élargirent et il se sentit rougir violemment. Zelda relève promptement la tête afin de le regarder et il peut voir qu’elle aussi a un peu rougit. La réplique inattendue de Daruk fait rire Urbosa une troisième fois.

Link commence à ouvrir sa bouche pour parler, mais aucuns mots ne sortent. Que répondre à cela ? L’enthousiasme de Daruk est bon enfant, ses intentions ne sont pas méchantes ou dans le but de causer de l’embarras.

« Allons, Daruk, les Hyliens ne sont pas aussi audacieux avec ce genre de choses, » dit Urbosa, l’amusement présent dans ses mots, « ceci dit, Princesse, vous êtes vraiment magnifique. »

« Merci, Urbosa, » Zelda toise Link du regard, et il espère pouvoir disparaître. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser, je dois m’occuper d’une expérience. » Sur ce, elle s’en va rapidement et malgré tout ce qu’il vient de se passer, Link ne peut s’empêcher de la regarder partir.

L’instant même où la Princesse sort de la salle du trône, Link sort de sa transe et l’énormité de ce qu’il vient de se passer lui tombe dessus. L’embarras dans lequel il s’est mis le ronge. Cela doit se voir sur son visage, étant donné qu’Urbosa lui tape l’épaule en riant. Link, l’estomac noué, se donne le nom qu’il mérite : imbécile.

* * *

 

Il a dix-sept ans, il est silencieux, vigilant et empathique. Elle a seize ans, elle est obstinée, méthodique et en colère. Link le sait, étant donné que cette colère lui est destinée. Elle vient de lui dire pour la centième fois qu’elle n’a pas besoin de ses services. Ses yeux sont étincelants, ses gestes agités et par toutes les Déesses, elle est magnifique.

« Il semblerait que je sois la seule avec une personnalité, » dit Zelda, sa tête inclinée, ses mains sur ses hanches.

Link grimace légèrement, se demandant pendant une seconde si c’est la vérité.

« Je suis la première concernée, et je ne veux pas de ta protection, » continue-t-elle impérieusement, « Retourne au château et rapporte mes paroles à mon Père. »

Elle passe devant lui, la tête haute. Il sait qu’elle vient de lui donner un ordre, mais il ne peut pas l’exécuter, étant donné qu’elle doit rester en sa protection. Il trottine afin de la rattraper, mais il se rend vite compte de la stupidité de son geste, tandis qu’elle se retourne, les poings serrés.

« Et cesse de me suivre, à la fin ! » Cette fois-ci, elle lui a crié dessus, ce qui est nouveau. Il est pris de court et s’arrête net.

Link la comprend : elle est compétente, et elle a visiblement réussi à s’en sortir sans lui pendant tout ce temps. Mais ses voyages lui ont aussi montré à quel point Hyrule était un pays sauvage et parfois impitoyable. Il s’est trop souvent fait attaqué par des Yigas et maintenant il sait que n’importe quel voyageur peut être trompeur.

Il veut lui dire toutes ces choses, lui expliquer que son Père veut qu’elle soit en sureté. Il veut lui expliquer que même si elle n’apprécie pas l’avoir à ses côtés, il trouve sa passion inspirante, qu’il pourrait apprendre quelque chose d’elle. Il veut lui dire que les ordres de son Père sont en fait secondaires face au besoin qu’il ressent de la protéger, au plus profond de son être ; un besoin qu’il ne peut expliquer et qu’il ne comprend pas entièrement.

Link veut lui dire toutes ces choses, et plus encore, mais sa respiration est coupée lorsqu’il voit des larmes dans ses yeux. Il voit qu’elle pense que cela est une vraie injustice. Il a aussi l’impression que cela va plus loin que le fait qu’elle n’ait plus sa liberté dans son propre Royaume.

Sur ce, Zelda se tourne et cours vers son cheval. Elle grimpe rapidement en selle et essuie furtivement un œil. Elle enfonce ses talons dans les côtes de son étalon, poussant un cri vif afin de le pousser à avancer. Puis elle s’en va au galop, laissant littéralement Link dans la poussière.

Et ensuite vient le silence, auquel il est habitué. Mais en cet instant, il est partagé, d’un côté il a le devoir de la suivre mais d’un autre côté, il veut aussi la laisser tranquille. Il rompt le silence, « Et merde. »

* * *

 

Il a dix-huit ans, il est une personne à la voix calme, pleine d’espoir et loyale. Elle a seize ans, elle est déterminée, passionnée et pleine d’entrain. Il le sait, étant donné qu’elle est en train de pousser une grenouille vers lui. Bien qu’il se considère courageux, il ne veut pas manger cette grenouille et il le fait savoir avec son cri de surprise.

« Fais "Aaah” ! » elle la presse plus proche de son visage et il se recule un peu plus, un autre cri lui échappant avant qu’il ne perde son équilibre et qu’il ne tombe sur son dos avec un « Ouph ! »

D’habitude, il n’est pas aussi maladroit et il cligne des yeux pendant un moment, surpris par son manque de coordination. Zelda rigole et il lève la tête afin de la voir encore sur ses genoux dans l’herbe, la grenouille miraculeusement encore dans les mains. Il ne peut pas empêcher un doux sourire de toucher ses lèvres et quand il laisse tomber sa tête dans l’herbe, il est surpris de s’entendre rire doucement.

Zelda soupire, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres et elle laisse la pauvre grenouille s’en aller. Elle s’essuie les mains sur son legging et quand elle redresse la tête, elle peut le voir encore en train de la regarder. Elle lui envoie un sourire, ce qui fait s’emballer le cœur de Link, et ensuite marche à quatre pattes jusqu’à lui. Link, les yeux écarquillés, la regarde faire lorsqu’elle se laisse tomber dans l’herbe à ses côtés avec un soupir satisfait.

« J’imagine que si je n’arrive pas à te rendre dévoué à la science, je peux au moins apprécier cette agréable journée avec toi, » ses yeux dansent, elle est couchée sur le côté. Elle est si proche et il est amoureux.

Il s’éclaircit la voix avant de lui répondre. « Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, Princesse, je consentirais à presque n’importe quoi mais s’il-vous-plait, ne me faites pas manger quelque chose de vivant. »

Elle le surprend lorsqu’elle enfonce son doigt dans ses côtes, en faisant claquer sa langue, « Je ne t’ai pas demandé de la manger, mais de la goûter. La sémantique, mon bon chevalier, la sémantique. »

« Ah, je vois, goûter une grenouille vivante, c’est vraiment mieux, » répond-t-il avec un large sourire.

Zelda rigole encore une fois, ce qui est comme de la musique pour ses oreilles. Quand elle arrête, elle sourit tandis qu’une expression timide passe sur son visage.

« Si tu consentirais à presque tout, est-ce que tu consentirais à ceci ? » Elle tend sa main et attrape celle de Link qui reposait à ses côtés, dans l’herbe. Ses doigts s’entrelacent avec les siens alors qu’elle continue d’observer Link, ses joues teintées de rose.

Link ne s’attendait pas à cela, mais il l’accepte comme si Hylia elle-même les avaient bénis. Il serre sa main dans la sienne et répond d’un catégorique « Toujours. »

* * *

 

Il a dix-huit ans, il est protecteur, courageux et amoureux. Elle a dix-sept ans, elle est résolue, obstinée et loyale. Et il le sait, parce qu’il l’a suppliée de partir, de fuir le cauchemar auquel ils étaient en train de faire face devant la muraille d’Elimith. Et pourtant, elle a refusé.

« Je ne partirai pas sans toi, » sur son visage, un mélange de désespoir et d’une loyauté féroce.

Ils sont cachés derrière un gros tronc d’arbre, accroupis. Respirer fait mal et Link sait que plus d’une de ses côtes sont cassées. Il a calculé ses chances de s’en sortir et elles ne sont pas bonnes.

« Zelda, » sa voix se brise lorsqu’il utilise son prénom pour la première fois, « S’il-te-plait, tu dois partir sans moi. Va voir Pru’ha et met en garde les villageois. »

Elle agrippe son bras fermement, « Tu viens avec moi. »

« Je-je dois protéger la muraille, te faire gagner du temps, faire gagner du temps à tout le monde, » implore-t-il. Elle secoue la tête et il se penche vers elle, grimaçant à cause la douleur, il sait très bien qu’il semble brisé, « S’il-te-plait, Zelda, tu n’es pas en sécurité ici. »

« Toi non plus- » commence-t-elle à dire mais un cliquetis métallique devint audible derrière eux. Link se relève et trébuche un peu, il prend une profonde inspiration malgré la douleur. Le laser rouge s’illumine sur son torse et il se jette en avant, coupe une jambe et saute afin d’enfoncer la lame éclatante de l’épée de légende dans l’œil du Gardien. Avec des flashs de lumière rose et des nuages de fumées dans son agonie, celui-ci s’éteint.

Link trébuche du Gardien et continue de tituber à reculons jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe sur un genou, l’épée enfoncée dans le sol détrempé. La douleur dans son torse est encore plus violente maintenant, et des points noirs commencent à obscurcir sa vision.

Tout à coup, Zelda est derrière lui, ses mains sur ses épaules et son dos. Ses doigts agrippent sa tunique, puis la relâchent avant qu’elle ne repose ses mains sur lui. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, et ses gestes la trahissent. Elle doit maintenant réaliser à quel point leur situation est désespérée.

« Ça suffit… arrête, arrête ! » implore-t-elle, « Je t’en prie, ne te sacrifie pas pour rien ! Sauve-toi ! »

Il ne peut pas faire ce qu’elle lui demande de faire, il l’aime trop pour l’abandonner dans ce pétrin. Il choisirait la mort si cela signifiait qu’elle survit, bien que son cœur souffre à l’idée de la laisser seule ici.

Il essaye à nouveau de retrouver son équilibre et réussi presque, bien qu’il soit moins stable. Il soulève l’épée de légende lorsqu’un Gardien le repère. Celui-ci rampe sur ses camarades morts et focalise son laser sur lui. Link est fatigué, la douleur est la pire qu’il n’ait jamais connu, du moins dans cette vie-là. Il se rassure en se disant qu’il est encore fermement placé devant Zelda : elle peut encore survivre.

Mais l’horreur s’abat sur son esprit lorsqu’elle crie, « Arrête ! » et le pousse derrière elle. Sa main est dressée contre le Gardien et Link regarde, sa vision chancelante, lorsqu’une lumière dorée éclatante émane d’elle.

Le pouvoir sacré. Il s’était éveillé, il savait qu’elle y arriverait.

Il l’entend dire, « Qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce que je… J’ai… J’ai… »

Il est vaguement conscient du fait que le Gardien s’est éteint. C’est alors qu’il tombe, une petite plainte s’échappant de ses lèvres.

« Oh non, non ! »

Elle est à ses côtés, le secouant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. « Tu ne peux pas mourir. »

Il tousse et la douleur est insupportable. Il se bat pour tourner sa tête vers elle, pour la regarder.

« Je t’en prie, ne meurs pas… » elle semble lointaine, bien qu’elle le tienne dans ses bras. Sa vision devient de plus en plus sombre, mais il voit encore son visage en forme de cœur. Elle est en vie, compétente et magnifique.

Sa vision devient noire, et plus rien.

* * *

 

Il a dix-huit ans, ou cent dix-huit ans, d’après l’esprit du Roi Rhoam et d’Impa. Il est vide, tout seul mais déterminé. Link sait ce qu’il doit faire : délivrer les Créatures Divines, aller aider la Princesse et abattre Ganon.

Sa coordination et ses mouvements manquent de pratique. Les premières semaines passent et c’est comme si ses membres étaient contrôlés par une force extérieure, c’est comme s’il devait à nouveau apprendre à grimper, à sauter et à se battre. Et il pense qu’il doit y avoir une part de vérité là-dedans.

Tout à coup, Link arrive à un virage sur le chemin de la montagne et il se retrouve face à la coquille vide et sombre du Château d’Hyrule, constamment entouré d’une brume tourbillonnante. Il s’arrête net pendant un moment, afin de contempler le château, avant de soupirer et d’avancer jusqu’au rebord de la falaise afin de s’assoir, les pieds pendant dans le vide.

Alors qu’il fixe le château, il se mord l’intérieur de la joue. Elle est là-bas, l’attendant.

Il ne se souvient que de quelques choses à propos de la Princesse Zelda. Il se souvient de la bénédiction entrecoupée et hésitante qu’elle lui a offerte. Il se souvient de Zelda réveillée par le tonnerre, mais seulement après qu’Urbosa lui ai rappelé que protéger la Princesse avec sa vie était un honneur. Il se souvient des heures sans fins passées aux sources, regardant Zelda prier. Il se souvient du bref toucher de ses doigts, ramenant en arrière ses cheveux alors qu’elle l’examinait avec attention en vue d’une quelconque blessure. Ce n’est pas beaucoup, mais il fait tout son possible pour se souvenir de plus.

Ce sont des souvenirs que Link peut quantifier avec l’aide de la tablette Sheikah, mais il y aussi les sentiments moins tangibles et pour lesquels il ne peut déterminer leurs sources de manière fiable. Les rares et brefs instants lorsqu’il entend sa voix pendant les lunes de sang l’emplissent de chaleur et de tendresse. Lorsqu’il cherche de la nourriture dans la forêt et dans les bois, il s’attend presque à ce qu’elle soit là, racontant en détail et toute excitée les propriétés des champignons et fleurs qu’il cueille. C’est un sentiment qui le fait se sentir encore plus seul lorsqu’il doit se rappeler de force qu’elle n’est pas là.

Link penche la tête pendant qu’il regarde le château, son soupir pensif seule preuve de son envie. Il ne doute pas les sentiments qu’il ressent pour elle, même s’il n’a pas encore tous les souvenirs justifiant ceux-ci. Mais les évènements et les faits derrière ses sentiments sont brumeux : a-t-il déjà exprimé son amour pour elle ? Aurait-elle été autorisée à lui rendre son amour ? Il y a une part de lui qui pense qu’il y avait quelque chose entre eux, mais il n’a aucune idée de ce que ce quelque chose aurait pu être.

Le vent se lève à ce moment-là, forçant Link à jeter un regard aux nuages venant du Nord. Une tempête. Il se doit d’atteindre le sommet avant que la pluie n’arrive. Avec un autre soupir, il se lève, regarde une dernière fois le château et reprend sa route.

* * *

 

Il a dix-huit ans, il est soulagé, plein d’espoir et attentif. Elle a dix-sept ans, elle est fatiguée, pensive et magnifique.

Ils ont réussi à échapper à la surveillance d’Impa, Pahya et des autres Sheikahs qui ont chérie Zelda depuis qu’ils étaient arrivé au village de Cocorico après avoir vaincu le Fléau Ganon. Se tenant debout côte-à-côte sur le balcon derrière la maison d’Impa, Link espère qu’ils ne seront pas dérangés pour au moins quelques minutes.

Zelda brise le silence qui s’était installé alors qu’elle fixe la cascade, « Je pense que j’aimerai… partir de Cocorico. » Une fois son souhait formulé, elle se tourne vers lui.

Link la regarde pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête. « Où aimerais-tu aller ? »

« Tu as une maison à Elimith, non ? » son air est nonchalant, mais l’hésitation est claire lorsque ses yeux se posent au sol avant de trouver ceux de Link.

« Oui, » répond-il en se redressant, et il lui offre un sourire, « c’est petit, mais je pense que tu aimeras. On peut partir demain, si tu veux ? »

Le sourire de Zelda est large et radieux lorsqu’elle se jette en avant vers Link, ses bras autour de son cou, son corps contre le sien. Link s’immobilise un moment, avant de se souvenir qu’il faut respirer. Il enroule doucement ses bras autour d’elle et plonge son nez dans ses cheveux.

Sa voix est étouffée dû au fait que son visage soit pressé contre sa clavicule. « Oh, les Déesses soient louées. » Son ton et ses mots sont un peu dramatique et Link ne peut pas s’empêcher de rire.

Link desserre son étreinte lorsque Zelda se penche en arrière et le regarde. Tout à coup, il remarque à nouveau le fait qu’il fait bien cinq centimètres de plus qu’elle, et c’est étrange car il se souvient être un tout petit peu plus petit qu’elle avant le Fléau. Elle lève la tête pour le regarder, une expression douce et innommable traversant son visage délicat. Elle a l’air prête à quelque chose, peut-être une question ou une remarque pleine d’esprit, et il est subjugué.

Juste au moment où Link ouvre la bouche pour demander, elle se met un peu sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrasse. Le choc l’empêche de bouger, ses yeux grands ouverts, son corps rigide dans son étreinte. Le baiser ne dure que quelques secondes avant que Zelda ne se recule.

Un petit sourire orne son visage. Il y a un soupçon de quelque chose dans la manière avec laquelle elle cligne des yeux en le regardant. C’est un mélange de timidité, d’affection, et quelque chose d’autre que Link est incapable de déchiffrer complètement. Quoi que ce soit, cela fait battre fortement son cœur et une chaleur se répand dans ses membres.

Faisant fi de toute prudence, il se penche vers elle et saisi avec passion ses lèvres. Il est extrêmement conscient du fait qu’il ne sait pas ce qu’il est en train de faire, mais en ce moment, ça lui est égal. Une des mains à Zelda est dans ses cheveux, et l’autre sur sa joue. Il la tient fermement contre lui tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontrent de manière inhabile. Zelda est plus audacieuse, et sa langue taquine l’entrée de ses lèvres avant qu’il ne rende la pareille, ouvrant ses lèvres pour elle.

C’est désordonné, timide. C’est affectueux, passionné. C’est parfait.

Après un moment, ils se reculent tous les deux, les joues rouges et souriant avant que Link ne dise, « Woah, feras-tu ça à chaque fois que je t’inviterais chez moi ? »

Zelda eut un petit rire amusé avant de tirer Link vers elle, sa réponse un autre baiser.

* * *

 

Il a dix-neuf ans, il est loyal, fiable et amoureux. Elle a dix-huit ans, elle est impartiale, diplomate et, en ce moment, émoustillée. Il le sait, étant donné qu’elle le presse actuellement contre un mur de la salle du Conseil.

Alors qu’elle dépose des baisers le long de son cou, il la met en garde doucement, « Zelda, quelqu’un pourrait nous surprendre ici. » Malgré son avertissement, sa voix est empreinte d’amusement.

« Ceci, messire chevalier, » Zelda dépose un baiser juste en dessous de son oreille, « est de ta faute. »

« Ah, je ne vois pas de quoi… »

« Tu es un allumeur, » continue-t-elle d’une voix basse, ses lèvres effleurant son lobe d’oreille, ce qui le fit frissonner.

« Mensonges et calomnie, » répond Link en pinçant ses côtes, ce qui la fait crier.

Zelda plante sa main contre son torse et le pousse un peu. « Toi, messire, tu as décidé de me faire un clin d’œil aguicheur même pas dix minutes après le début de ma réunion de conseil de deux heures. »

« Y-a-t-il déjà eu une loi contre les clins d’œil ? » Les mains de Link viennent se poser sur les hanches de Zelda.

« Et ensuite ! Ensuite, » continue Zelda, « tu as continué à me regarder avec ce… ce regard pour le reste de la réunion. »

« Quel regard ? » et Link prend une intonation sceptique, « je n’ai pas de regard spécial. »

Zelda frappa légèrement de son poing le torse de Link, « Si t’en as un et tu le sais. »

Maintenant Link arbore un large sourire, et il abandonne son essai peu enthousiaste à feindre l’innocence. Il la tire vers lui et lui dit d’une voix basse, « Viens là. » Ses lèvres vont à la rencontre de celles de Zelda et un petit bruit s’échappe de sa gorge. Le baiser est langoureux, doux, tandis que ses mains remontent le long du dos à Zelda. Une des mains à Zelda va dans ses cheveux et elle incline sa tête comme elle aime.

Il se recule un peu pour sourire et Zelda fait la moue, « N’arrête pas, espèce d’allumeur. » Elle tire son visage vers le sien avec plus d’ardeur que ce à quoi Link s’attendait. Le baiser est torride, bouches ouvertes. Quand il se termine, le souffle de Zelda est chaud contre son visage, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens et ça, eh bien, ça c’est un regard et Link sait quel nom lui donner : désir.

Un grognement lui échappe alors qu’il se penche, saisissant avidement ses lèvres. Ses baisers pourraient être décrits comme étant effréné, expérimenté et désordonné, avec leurs langues et dents.

Ensuite, quelque chose d’entièrement nouveau se produit lorsque Zelda pousse sa jambe entre les siennes et tout à coup, Link halète et ses poings se referment autour du tissu de la robe à Zelda et il la fixe, bouche bée. Un sourire s’étend sur le visage de Zelda lorsqu’elle relève les yeux doucement vers lui. Elle ressaisit rapidement ses lèvres et ensuite-

« Bonté divine, est-ce que Link se sent bien, Princesse Zelda ? » Prince Sidon se tient à l’entrée de la porte de la salle du Conseil, un air inquiet sur son visage.

Zelda se décolle rapidement de Link, reculant de quelques pas. Les mains de Link, précédemment occupées, tombent contre le mur contre lequel il se tient déjà. Link sait que ses yeux sont ouverts en grands, sa bouche encore entr’ouverte et que son visage est rouge.

Elle remue ses mains tandis que ses yeux traversent la salle pendant un moment, comme si elle espérait trouver la réponse écrite quelque part sur les sols ou sur les murs. Au final, elle choisit, « Peut-être que vous devriez lui demander. »

Sur ce, Zelda se dépêche de sortir de la salle. Link la regarde battre en retraite, ses épaules maintenues légèrement hautes, ses mains remuant encore, le bout de ses oreilles rouges, et ensuite elle n’est plus là, derrière Sidon et au loin.

Sidon surgi dans la salle, « J’ai peur de ne pas être habitué aux maladies Hyliennes, est-ce que tout va bien, mon ami ? »

Link détache finalement ses yeux de l’entrée vide de la porte et tourne doucement son regard vers Sidon. Il lève une main afin de la faire passer prudemment sur son visage en poussant un râle.

Il trouve enfin une réponse, « Je pense que la Princesse dirait que je me suis moi-même infligé cette maladie. Me jeter dans les eaux froides des douves serait un bon remède temporaire. »

« Ah, oui, d’accord ! » répond Sidon avec enthousiasme, son poing maintenu en l’air, ses dents étincelantes. Mais une seconde plus tard, il retrouve son sérieux, « Seulement un remède temporaire ? Link, que pourrait bien servir en tant que remède permanent ? »

Se poussant du mur avec un sourire, Link répond, « Oh, je pense pas qu’il y en ait et je ne le prendrais pas même s’il existait. »

* * *

 

Il a vingt-et-un an, il est sûr de lui, perspicace, et loyal. Elle a vingt ans, elle est majestueuse, sage et nerveuse. Link le sait, étant donné que quand il s’arrête à l’entrée de la salle du trône, elle se tient devant ce que sera son trône demain matin. Ses mains sont jointes devant sa poitrine, avant de se détacher et se rejoindre anxieusement.

Link s’avance, ses bruits de pas raisonnant dans la salle imposante. Zelda jette un regard derrière elle, et quand elle voit que c’est lui, un sourire orne son visage délicat. Elle se retourne, et sa robe fit un bruissement, ses mains maintenant jointes comme si elle priait.

Cette vision fait s’arrêter Link dans ses pas et il l’observe. Les rayons du soleil émanant d’une fenêtre semblent la capturer et on pourrait croire qu’elle rayonne. Elle semble être radieuse, céleste et Link est prêt à se mettre à genoux devant elle en cet instant. Il est prêt à lui jurer fidélité, à juste un jour de son couronnement. Bien sûr, ça fait maintenant des années qu’il est prêt.

« Prête pour demain ? » demande-t-il doucement, ses yeux regardant attentivement son visage.

Lorsque Zelda se sent bien, d’habitude, ses hochements de tête sont petits, rapides et appariés d’un sourire qui atteint ses yeux. Le hochement de tête qu’elle lui fait est lent et accompagné par quelque chose qui ressemble plus à une grimace qu’à un sourire.

Link s’avance, tend ses bras et accompagne son geste par un « Viens là. » Zelda entre dans son étreinte avec enthousiasme. Elle se blotti dans le creux de son cou, contre sa clavicule et il pose aisément sa tête par-dessus la sienne. Il fait maintenant une tête de plus qu’elle, mais il pense avoir fini de grandir. Fut un temps, Zelda répliqua, affirmant que les hommes Hyliens pouvaient grandir jusqu’à l’âge de 23 ou 24 ans. Et qui est-il pour la contredire ? Elle a sans doutes lu trois différentes études qu’elle pourrait citer directement.

Elle laisse s’échapper un long soupir alors qu’il lui masse le dos.

« Hé, demain à cette heure-ci, la cérémonie sera terminée depuis longtemps, on sera en train de fêter ça et de bien manger ; et toi, Princesse Zelda d’Hyrule, sera Reine, » il lui donne une petite secousse, « Tout va bien se passer. »

Elle se tourne et presse son visage directement contre son torse, et ses mots sont un peu étouffés, « Je sais, je sais… »

Link reste silencieux pendant un moment, ne voulant pas la pousser. Enfin, elle prend une grande inspiration et continue, « J’ai juste l’impression de ne pas être digne de cet héritage. » A chaque fois qu’elle avait exprimé ce souci auparavant, Link s’était toujours senti incapable de répondre.

« Hé, tourne-toi, » dit-il doucement tandis qu’il place ses mains sur ses hanches afin de la diriger en face de son trône. Elle enlève ses bras d’autour de son torse et s’exécute. Une fois qu’elle fait entièrement face au trône, Link enroule ses bras autour de son abdomen et la tire vers son torse. Les mains de Zelda viennent se poser par-dessus les siennes et elle laisse s’échapper un petit soupir.

« Je ne peux pas parler des détails précis concernant toutes les femmes de ta lignée qui ont régné avant toi, » commence Link, « mais l’épée m’a donné assez d’informations pour savoir que tu en as l'étoffe. » Elle est silencieuse alors il continu, « Tu es leur successeuse à tout point de vue : tu es courageuse, brillante, » en entendant cela, elle a un petit rire, « et tellement, tellement compétente. » Il la serre un petit peu dans ses bras et cela semble la calmer un peu, appuyant plus son poids contre lui, ses épaules se rabaissant un peu. Il conclut en disant, « Ce trône est indéniablement le tien et tu en es plus que digne. »

« Peut-être bien… » dit-elle.

« Oui bien, » répond Link fermement avant de se pencher afin de placer un baiser sur sa tempe, ce qui fit rire Zelda.

Ils sont tous les deux silencieux pendant un moment, regardant le trône décoré avant que Zelda ne parle à nouveau, « Tu sais, c’est là qu’on s’est rencontré pour la première fois, dans cette salle. »

Link est pris de court, surpris du fait que dans les trois ans depuis la défaite du Fléau Ganon, ce sujet n’ait pas été abordé. Il s’éclaircit la gorge avant de la pousser à continuer avec un « Oh ? »

Elle hoche la tête, l’arrière de sa tête reposant sur le haut de son torse en faisant cela. « Tu t’étais présenté devant la cour. Père m’avait convoquée et je n’osais croire que cela soit vrai jusqu’à ce que je te vois debout, là, avec Urbosa et Daruk, l’épée de légende brillant dans ton dos. »

Link reste silencieux, il essaye d’imaginer la scène, et il espère que quelque part dans les méandres de son esprit se cache le souvenir. Celui-ci lui échappe, et sans doutes pour toujours.

« Sais-tu, qu’en ce jour, » continu-t-elle, « tu as dit que j’étais magnifique ? »

« Eh bien, je suis sûr que c’était la vérité, » réponds facilement Link et s’arrête un moment avant de continuer pensivement, « Mais, je suis surpris du fait d’avoir été si audacieux avec toi. »

« Oh, tu ne l’as pas été, » continue Zelda et il peut entendre le sourire dans sa voix, « Daruk décida que j’avais besoin de savoir que tu leur avais dit ça. Je suis sûre que tu fus mortifié. »

« Dix-sept ans, gauche, silencieux et quelque chose comme ça se produit, » dit Link amusé, « Oui, je peux voir la raison pour laquelle je fus mortifié. »

Il se penche en avant afin de déposer un baise le long de son cou élancé, « Tu sais, tu _es_ magnifique. »

« C’est ce que tu me dis, » dit-elle doucement, « comment pourrais-je oublier quand tu es connu pour me le répéter plus d’une fois durant une même nuit. »

Link murmure une affirmation tandis qu’il continu de déposer de tendres baisers le long de son cou. Lorsqu’il atteint sa mâchoire, elle frissonne dans son étreinte.

Elle penche la tête afin qu’il puisse plus facilement continuer, et elle laisse s’échapper un soupir de contentement avant de murmurer, « Je pense, messire chevalier, que j’aimerai vous garder. »

Link rit doucement avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Il dépose un autre baiser sur sa tempe.

« Je pense vraiment ce que je viens de dire, » dit Zelda, la conviction dans sa voix est intrigante. Il tourne sa tête de manière à ce qu’il puisse mieux la voir de derrière.

Elle penche la tête et trouve ses yeux, « Epouse-moi ? Demain ? » Ses yeux ne bougent pas des siens, sa voix est sérieuse.

Link l’observe pendant quelques moments avant de répondre, « Zelda, je t’épouserais n’importe quand. Mais je dois demander, est-ce que demain ne serait pas trop tôt ? Personne ne s’y attend, il n’y a eu aucunes préparations. Et puis ton Conseil, ils auront peut-être quelque chose à dire sur la date. »

« Je ne pense pas qu’on ait besoin de s’inquiéter pour le Conseil, c’est Impa qui m’a suggéré cette idée la semaine dernière, » répond Zelda avec aisance. « Penses-y, tout le monde qu’on aurait invité pour le mariage sera déjà là pour le couronnement, de toute façon. Les réjouissances sont prêtes, la nourriture est déjà en train d’être préparée, » sa voix devient amusée, « Nous ferions une surprise monumentale à tout le monde, deux raisons de faire la fête au lieu d’une. » Ses yeux dansent, ses joues sont rosies par l’excitation tandis qu’elle continue de s’appuyer contre lui.

Link ne peut empêcher le doux sourire d’étirer son visage, « Tu as bien réfléchis à tout ça, » ce à quoi elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Link la lâche de son étreinte avant de placer ses mains sur ses épaules afin de la tourner face à lui.

« Princesse Zelda, » Link pose sa main contre sa joue, sa voix calme, « marions-nous demain. »

Zelda laisse s’échapper un rire larmoyant et se jette dans ses bras, ses lèvres s’écrasant contre les siennes. Il trébuche un peu en arrière, l’attirant à lui avant de s’arrêter. Il l’embrasse comme un homme privé d’eau, qui trouve en elle la source dont il a tant besoin. Elle répond à son baiser avec passion, ses doigts jouant dans ses cheveux.

Après un moment, ils s’arrêtent pour respirer et il amène son front contre le sien. Tous les deux arborent un large sourire avant qu’elle ne souffle soudainement et se défait légèrement de son étreinte.

« Je viens de réaliser qu’il faut que je demande à Sérasieh de construire quelque chose avant demain, » les yeux de Zelda se plissent, passant en mode préparation, « Il y a beaucoup de choses à préparer. »

Alors que Link la regarde, un mélange de fierté, d’euphorie et de contentement le fait sourire. « Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, ma Princesse, et je ferai ce que je peux pour aider. »

En entendant cela, elle laisse s’échapper un rire enthousiaste et l’accompagne d’un hochement de tête rapide et heureux.

« Que dois-tu demander à Sérasieh de construire ? » demande Link en traçant de petits cercles dans son dos.

Avec un léger penchement de tête, elle l’observe avec un regard empli de chaleur, un sourire complice sur les lèvres. Il est sûrement en train de louper quelque chose et elle a deviné qu’il n’avait pas encore deviné de quoi il s’agissait. Après un petit moment elle répond, « Toi, mon futur-mari et Roi, tu as besoin d’un trône. »  

Link ne peut s’empêcher de prendre une grande inspiration. Ses yeux regardent le visage de Zelda, tandis qu’elle continue simplement de lui sourire. Il lui répond, « Oh Zelda, j’ai été décrit comme étant beaucoup de choses, mais royal n’en fait pas parti. Je ne suis pas digne d’un tel titre. » Sa voix est douce, sérieuse, implorante.

Les yeux de Zelda sont emplis de chaleur et d’affection tandis qu’elle continue de le regarder avant de se retirer de son étreinte. Elle lui tend la main et dit, « Suis-moi. »

Elle le mène hors de la salle du trône, en haut d’un escalier et sur un balcon. Ils s’arrêtent au niveau d’une rambarde et Zelda pose leurs mains jointent au-dessus de celle-ci. La vue est sublime, bien entendu, étant donné qu’ils sont accueillis par l’étendue des plaines d’Hyrule, du Plateau du Prélude et des nombreuses rivières, lacs et des collines et montagnes vallonnées qui font d’Hyrule ce qu’elle est.

« Tu as traversé de long en large Hyrule plus de fois qu’on ne peut le compter, tandis que d’autres n’ont jamais quitté leurs villages, » commence Zelda, la tête haute. Son regard est sur Hyrule, mais celui de Link est sur elle.

« Tu es connu d’un bout à l’autre du royaume en tant que Héros, tu as aidé un nombre incalculable de personnes dans leurs quêtes, » continue-t-elle calmement, « Tu as même aidé à la construction d’une nouvelle ville. » Elle laisse s’échapper un petit rire avant de lui jeter un coup d’œil, « Et bien sûr, tu as délivré les Créatures Divines, ce que tout Hyrule a pu te voir faire au cours de quelques mois. Tu es venu à ma rescousse et nous avons ensemble battu le Fléau Ganon. »

Zelda lâche ensuite sa main et se met à côté de lui afin de pouvoir passer son bras autour de sa taille. Elle lui jette un regard chaleureux avant de continuer, « Tu as un grand cœur, tu es courageux, impartial, raisonnable et tu connais parfaitement les besoins des habitants d’Hyrule. Toi, Link, tu as l’étoffe d’être un grand Roi. »

Link est conscient du fait qu’elle utilise ses propres mots afin de le convaincre de son propre mérite. Il l’observe pendant un moment avant de reprendre les mots qu’elle lui avait énoncé, « Peut-être bien… »

En entendant cela, Zelda le serre dans ses bras et répond son propre « Oui bien. »

Sur ce, il prend une inspiration tremblotante et se tourne afin de regarder Hyrule. Après un moment, il hoche la tête et son acceptation silencieuse pousse Zelda à tapoter légèrement son dos. Link rebaisse son regard afin de la regarder et assimile son sourire heureux et magnifique. Si elle, une personne si sage, croit qu’il est capable de cela, alors lui, tout comme il serait capable de la suivre jusqu’à la fin des temps, suivra ses souhaits. Link, avec un sentiment nerveux mais euphorique, essaye le titre que Zelda pense qu’il mérite : Roi.


End file.
